


SINFONIA J 1-21

by mistero



Category: Football RPF, Juventus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Finché Gigi non gli afferrò i capelli alla base della nuca, e, tirandogli indietro la testa, con la stessa ira con cui poco prima l'aveva colpito, lo baciò.</i>
</p><p>Qualche volta anche non essere soddisfatti di una partita ha i suoi lati positivi...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	SINFONIA J 1-21

**Author's Note:**

> SINFONIA 1-21 ovvero IL TERZO MOVIMENTO

§. PRIMO MOVIMENTO: ALLEGRO  
Andrea aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.  
Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse illogico essere ridotto così per un semplice pareggio. Erano ancora primi in classifica, avevano disputato una discreta partita; lui non era nella sua migliore condizione, certo, ma stava recuperando in fretta dall'infortunio e aveva giocato un buon match. Eppure il primo pareggio dopo una lunga sequenza di vittorie gli bruciava.  
Si guardò attorno e constatò che i suoi compagni, anche se delusi, si stavano sforzando di prenderla con filosofia.  
Quello veramente infuriato era il loro portiere. Era raro, rarissimo vedere Gigi così. Capitava solo quando si convinceva che un goal subito fosse colpa sua.  
 _E anche se riguardo alla rete stavolta si sbaglia di grosso è talmente arrabbiato che condiziona l'umore tutta la squadra. Chissà come fa a influenzarci così... tanto ci rende sicuri quando è carico quanto ammazza il morale di tutti se è nervoso. Forse perché è tanto grosso_ , si disse Andrea mentre controllava il cellulare -nessun sms, nessuna chiamata, Valentina doveva averlo lasciato sul serio, meglio così. Sorrise fra sé, sentendosi a un tratto alleggerito dal pensiero irriverente su Buffon. Poi, alzando gli occhi ad osservare le spalle larghe del compagno, la sua schiena ben disegnata e il corpo snello e atletico, si corresse: _No, non grosso, solo alto. E carismatico._  
«Dai, capitano,» disse Andrea con voce forte, per farsi sentire da tutti, «su di morale. Siamo ancora i migliori!». Gli diede uno schiaffo affettuoso sulla nuca e si diresse verso la sala docce.

§. SECONDO MOVIMENTO: ADAGIO  
Gianluigi Buffon aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.  
Non c'era nulla, nulla che odiasse più di subire un goal. E poi una rete così stupida, nel secondo tempo, di sinistro, entrata solo perché lui aveva interpretato male le intenzioni del dannato, fortunatissimo attaccante! Non era proprio possibile, non poteva sopportarlo! Neanche avesse avuto davanti un fottuto genio del calcio alla Roberto Baggio, come era Andrea...  
A proposito di Pirlo. Gigi azzardò uno sguardo nella direzione del compagno e riconobbe una tensione rabbiosa simile alla sua negli occhi del centrocampista. Un'ondata di affetto gli invase il petto, regalandogli un po' di calma. Perché aveva sempre la sensazione di essere in sintonia con quell'uomo? Perché tutte le volte che lo guardava gli veniva voglia di abbracciarlo e raccontargli, come un idiota, tutto quello che gli passava per la testa? E perché invece non riusciva mai a dirgli che-  
Notò Andrea spiare lo schermo del telefono e sorridere. Aveva cambiato umore. Probabilmente Valentina si era resa conto della sciocchezza che aveva fatto ed era tornata sui suoi passi. E all'improvviso a Gigi tornò in mente che c'era qualcosa che odiava tanto quanto subire un goal: odiava, odiava, odiava con tutte le sue forze vedere una donna mettere le mani sul suo- su Andrea.  
E immediatamente si sentì in colpa per quel pensiero. Lui tanto pacato, lui che non era mai stato geloso, lui che sapeva gestire le emozioni... preda di un'invidia incontrollabile. Avrebbe voluto spaccare qualcosa.  
Si voltò di scatto, di nuovo furioso, e sollevò il piede destro sulla panca, iniziando a sfilarsi il parastinchi. Quando sentì alle sue spalle la voce di Andrea, forte rassicurante, e avvertì il colpo amichevole sul collo, dovette metterci tutto il suo impegno per non girarsi e tirargli un pugno.

§. TERZO MOVIMENTO: MINUETTO  
Erano sull'aereo da una quarantina di minuti e Andrea si sentiva a disagio. Ma che aveva Gigi? Va bene essersi arrabbiati per un goal, però adesso stava esagerando, non avevano mica perso una finale mondiale!  
Stavano andando a Malta per una tre giorni di ritiropiùpartita con la Nazionale e Gianluigi non gli aveva rivolto una sola parola da quando un paio d'ore prima erano usciti, insieme, dallo spogliatoio.  
Si limitava a guardare cupamente fuori dal finestrino, la mascella contratta.  
Andrea non capiva. _Non l'ho mai visto così, in tutti questi anni... che sia successo qualcosa con Ilaria?_ Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma non osava, per paura d'innervosirlo ancora di più.  
E così, silenzio.  
In silenzio passarono il volo e il viaggio in macchina fino all'albergo.  
In silenzio si separarono per sistemarsi nelle rispettive camere.  
Daniele, il suo compagno di stanza storico, non c'era: era arrivato in mattinata con gli altri e adesso stava probabilmente finendo l'allenamento serale. Il mister aveva detto al telefono che si sarebbero visti a cena.  
Andrea si buttò sul letto, dopo essersi tolto scarpe e calze, aver spostato le magliette di Dani, che chissà come riusciva sempre a far esplodere la valigia e colonizzare tutta la camera -«Dove avrò messo gli scarpini? Oh, eccoli llà, proprio in fondo!»- ed essersi sciolto il nodo della cravatta. Si infilò gli auricolari e fece partire la “Sinfonia in tre movimenti” di Stravinkij, uno dei suoi pezzi preferiti. Era depresso. Gli mancavano le chiacchiere di Gigi, la sua voce buffa e calda. Gli mancavano quelle mani enormi che, invece di gesticolare per aria e dargli pacche insospettabilmente delicate su qualsiasi superficie del corpo raggiungibile, se ne erano state per tutto il viaggio strette a pugno sulle cosce del loro scontrosissimo proprietario.  
Verso la fine del terzo movimento Andrea decise che non avrebbe sopportato di vedere il suo amico così cupo anche durante la cena -e, gli dei non volessero, all'allenamento dell'indomani: come minimo tutta la squadra sarebbe diventata in breve di cattivo umore, grazie al magico influsso buffoniano. E con Antonio a fare da CT nessuno se lo poteva permettere.  
Si strappò le cuffie dalle orecchie, si diresse risolutamente alla porta della camera di Gianluigi e, senza nemmeno bussare, la spalancò. Dalla finestra entrava la luce rossa del tramonto, illuminando la sagoma dell'uomo inginocchiato a terra. Buffon sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua valigia, incredulo, e aprì la bocca per protestare.  
«Gigi, sono venuto a dirti questo: hai rotto. Vedi di farti passare l'incazzatura. Il goal di oggi non è stato colpa tua, e se invece il problema è che hai qualche casino con Ilaria, beh, di donne è pieno il mondo. Perciò smettila.»  
«Ho rotto? Io ho rotto?» chiese Gigi, alzandosi in piedi lentamente e tremando di rabbia repressa.  
«Ma quando comincerai ad accorgerti di... della realtà, Andrea?! Cazzo,» continuò passandosi una mano fra i capelli e alzando la voce, «sei l'uomo più intelligente che conosco, quando si tratta di strategia in campo, e non ti accorgi mai di quello che ti succede attorno!»  
«Ma di cosa cavolo stai parlando?» replicò Andrea, spiazzato e innervosito. _Sta' a vedere che adesso è colpa mia!_  
«Sto parlando di me, di me, va bene?!» gli urlò Gigi, all'improvviso fuori controllo.  
«Ma vaffanculo, credi che se non facessi caso a te mi sarei accorto che eri di cattivo umore?!» gridò di rimando Andrea, furente.  
«Certo, certo che fai caso a me! Quando il mio “cattivo umore”, come l'hai chiamato, turba il tuo mondo perfetto di inconsapevolezza e belle bionde, allora sì che mi noti! Ma mai una volta che tu abbia intuito perché cazzo ero fuori fase!»  
«E perché? Avanti, dimmelo tu, se davvero sono così stupido, spiegamelo! Voglio proprio sentire cosa ci può essere di più complicato nella tua testa di una partita insoddisfacente e di una mora da quattro soldi!».

Andrea non vide il pugno partire, ma sentì chiaramente l'impatto sul suo zigomo e il dolore della pelle che si lacerava. Il suo corpo volò indietro e Andrea si trovò seduto per terra. Si portò una mano alla faccia.  
«Mi hai... dato un pugno.». Guardò le punte delle sue dita macchiate di sangue e poi Gigi, che si massaggiava le nocche riprendendo fiato.  
Non ci vide più. Gli si gettò addosso e iniziò a tempestarlo di colpi.  
Gianluigi si difendeva e rispondeva botta per botta, e dopo poco erano entrambi a terra, avvinghiati e furiosi. Finché Gigi non gli afferrò i capelli alla base della nuca, e, tirandogli indietro la testa, con la stessa ira con cui poco prima l'aveva colpito, lo baciò.  
Andrea era così stupefatto che fermò di colpo qualsiasi movimento. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Gigi prendesse il controllo, senza tentare nemmeno per un attimo di rispondere a quella furia selvaggia. Se si trattava di una battaglia, lui non poteva che perdere.  
Gigi si staccò da lui ma non aprì gli occhi né lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli né si allontanò.  
«Non ti sei chiesto come mai ho divorziato proprio quando l'hai fatto tu? Non ti sei chiesto come mai tutte le volte che Valentina veniva a prenderti dopo gli allenamenti io sparivo? Non ti sei chiesto perché anni fa io e Riccardo abbiamo litigato, e lui ha smesso di seguirti come un'ombra durante i ritiri? Non ti sei chiesto perché scherzavo sempre sul fatto che nel tuo numero di maglia c'era anche il mio, e che tu eri il numero 2 e io l'1, e che il tre fosse il numero perfetto? Perché ti dicessi sempre che sommati eravamo imbattibili?».  
Lo baciò di nuovo, e stavolta Andrea rispose, senza sapere nemmeno lui quale fosse il sentimento che lo animava, rabbia, incredulità, ardore, desiderio. Sapeva solo che si trattava qualcosa di animalesco, che stavano ancora combattendo, che Gianluigi aveva già vinto ma la lotta continuava per il piacere della lotta.

Anche in seguito Andrea avrebbe fatto fatica a ricordare cos'era successo di preciso quella sera, quando fosse stato esattamente il momento in cui avevano smesso di lottare e avevano cominciato a danzare, ammesso che fosse possibile tracciare una linea di confine. Ricordava solo colpi, e colpi, e le labbra di Gigi, e fotogrammi della sua pelle nuda, e il modo in cui il corpo di Gigi lo copriva e sopraffaceva, e il dolore dolce della sconfitta quando il suo numero 1, prendendolo, gli ripeteva: «Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo...».  
Nella sua memoria il pomeriggio si era legato indissolubilmente ad una Sinfonia di Stravinskij, e, da quando gliel'aveva raccontato, lui e Gianluigi si riferivano a quella prima volta come al “Terzo Movimento”.


End file.
